Tie-layer adhesives are used to bond polyesters to dissimilar substrates in multi-layer, co-extruded structures, beverage and food containers (e.g., bags, shrink bags, pouches, casings, trays, lidded trays, overwrapped trays, form shrink packages, vacuum skin packages, flow wrap packages, thermoformed packages, packaging inserts or combinations thereof), medicine and makeup containers, shipping packaging, electronic components, synthetic fibers, fiberfill applications (e.g., home insulation, cushions, and pillows), and metal laminate applications (e.g., building and construction products, business and consumer products, containers and packaging products, electrical equipment, machinery and industrial equipment, signs and displays, and transportation products). They can be used in lamination, extrusion (or coextrusion), sheet extrusion, extrusion coating, injection molding, blow molding, melt thermoforming, blown film, cast film, and other processes.
Improved tie-layer adhesive compositions suitable for use in making multi-layer structures with good adhesion, high clarity, melt temperatures, and printability are needed.